Mirror of Notnef
by Theboblinator
Summary: After the events of The Ultimate Enemy take away Danny's family, friends, and teacher, he does the only thing he can think of. he runs away into the Ghost Zone. But in a "wish gone wrong", Danny is trapped. Confined within a... Mirror? And how will the Titans fit into this? And... Clockwork! (Based off of challenge made by CarishTale with a few of my own twists) DxR (As always)


**Chapter 1: Wish Gone Wrong**

Danny stared at the wreckage that was once the Nasty Burger. He drops to his knees as he thinks about what had just happened. He'd returned to the present from the devastating future caused by his alternate evil future self, and fought him in front of his family as the boiler steadily grew hotter and hotter. With them, as well as his friends and Mr. Lancer, stuck to said boiler by ectoplasm from Dark Dan. He'd successfully defeated Dan, and trapped him in a thermos, only to run out of power before he could reach his friends and family in time. When the gravity of the situation finally catches up to Danny with the sirens sounding in the background, he does the only thing that he can think of. He runs. He runs and runs and runs, until he finally runs into Fenton Works, also known as his home.

He runs down into the lab and activates the ghost portal. He sets it to deactivate, and steps into the portal. He has seen the future, and he would not go to Vlad. He would not let the future that he had seen come to pass. By the time that Danny has stepped into the portal, his powers have returned. He changes into Phantom, and starts to fly as far away as he can from the portal. He's only made two changes to his outfit in the time since he'd gotten it. One time, during Halloween, he'd added a white cloak held by an ecto-plasmic green clasp jewel for laughs. His friends had thought that he looked cool with it, so he kept it as an addition. The other addition that he'd made was a sheath that was strapped onto the left side of his waist that held a blade that the people of one of the villages made for him after he protected them against Vlad when he had the infinity map.

As he flies through the Ghost Zone, The only words that he can think to himself over and over were, _I failed. I failed. I failed._ He's so pre-occupied in his wallowing that he doesn't notice that Desiree was flying towards him until she was only a few feet away. Then and only then does he notice her. He only _just_ has enough time to fly to the side as she tried to crash into him, only to end up flying by him instead. "You know Desiree, usually I would _love_ to kick your ass and send you to the Ghost Zone. But as you can see, we're already in the Ghost Zone. And now is a _really_ bad time for you to get on my bad side." He tells her with a glare.

"Aw, is the little halfa mad? Well then let me take care of that for you. Permanently." She says, before flying towards him to attack again. She continues to do this for a while, with Danny dodging by every attack, until he finally gets tired of dodging and begins to shoot ecto-blasts and cryo-plasm at her.

"Yes I'm mad! I just failed to save my family! My friends! Even my teacher! I've failed to save them and they _died_ in an explosion where I couldn't do anything about it but lie there and watch!" He yells out, still shooting at her. "I wish that I could just have some time away from everything!" He continues as he tries to hit her again, only for her to dodge. For the first time since Desiree had met the young Halfa, she looks at him with not anger, not shock, but sympathy.

"Your wish… Is my command." She intones slowly and sadly, before waving a glowing purple hand. Suddenly, Danny starts to glow the same color as Desiree's hand. Then, in a puff of pink-purple smoke, in his place is a mirror. But this isn't the normal type of hand held mirror. No, this mirror resembles the Ghost Portal that his parents built. It's hexagonal in shape, made to look like it's made out of the metal and bolts the Ghost Portal is made of. It has the hazard striped "doors" That reach out from the sides of the mirror about an inch inwards, and on the back it had a flip out stand so that it could _stand_ up on a desk or something. As the mirror starts to float out into the nothingness that is the Ghost Zone, Desiree watches it sadly. Every ghost in the Ghost Zone has an obsession. It was what gave them their powers and form. In a way, it was what gave them their "life". Every ghost knew that the young halfa's obsession was to protect. Or as the humans would say, "A hero-complex". To hear that a ghost, even a half-ghost, had failed at his or her obsession… It brought a great sadness to all ghost's cores. Even if it was the halfa that had always given them a hard time whenever they entered the human realm.

Desiree flies off into the Ghost Zone to spread the news to the other ghosts, who she knew would feel the same sadness as she did. She also knew that Frostbite and Pandora would be the ones to take the news the hardest. She knew the young halfa had become like an apprentice to the leader of the Far Frozen, and a great friend to the four armed ghost in Greece. She never sends another glance back to the mirror as it floats aimlessly through the Zone.

* * *

Danny sits on nothing with his knees pulled up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them as he's surrounded by nothing. For each day that passes outside the mirror, a year passes for the inhabitant. Though he does not change in actual age or height as he would inside the mirror, he instead ages as he would _outside_ the mirror. The sole inhabitant of the mirror sits in the nothingness of the mirror, thinking about how he failed for the first year. Unfortunately, he then goes on to become insane for the next ninety years within the confines of the mirror. Arguing back and forth with the different voices that appear in his head. Finally, at the beginning of the ninety-third year in the mirror, and the last day of the third month outside of the mirror, he breaks out of his self-imposed insanity.

**Play: Linkin Park – Roads Untraveled**

**Beginning**

Danny Fenton looks up from his knees with a gleam in his eyes not seen in the ninety-two years that had passed before then. He changes into Phantom, and crosses his legs into a lotus position. He then begins to float above the non-existent floor until he has risen above it by approximately three stories. He begins to focus, and a replica of the ops center of Fenton Works shimmers into existence around him. Followed by the rest of the red-bricked building. As the building also shimmers, the rest of Amity Park begins to spread out from the building. The houses, apartments, school, library, cemetery, and destroyed Nasty Burger.

As Danny continues to focus, the city ends at the city limits, situated on a broken piece of rock that floats in the nothingness. At the ends of the city, a replica of the Ghost Zone begins to spread out in place of the forest around Amity, and locations in the Ghost Zone begin to build themselves. Doorways that float through the nothingness, Skulker's Island, Clockwork's tower, Pandora's realm, the Far Frozen, Walker's prison, and many more. As Danny lets himself relax, different copies of him appear in different locations.

**First Verse Start Here**

A slightly frowning grey-clad Danny appears in Amity, A dark green cloaked Danny with a confident smirk appears in Pandora's realm, A yellow-clad Danny with semi-circle glasses appears in Ghost Writer's library as he then proceeds to adjust said glasses, a sky-blue cloaked Danny with a giant smile appears in the Far Frozen, a copy of Dan appears chained in Walker's prison, while an orange Danny appears on Skulker's island. Finally, a purple cloaked Danny with a small frown appears in Dora's castle. When the original Danny opens his eyes and stands on the newly constructed floor underneath him, his emoticlones appear around him through green portals in the floor.

**Second Verse Start Here**

The sky-blue cloaked Danny immediately walks over to the grey-clad one and wraps him in a comforting hug, causing the grey one to give a small smile in return. Danny looks around the gathered emoticlones, most of which have comforting smiles on, until his eyes come to a stop on the frowning purple cloaked version of him. The purple-clad Danny shakes his head sadly, before turning around, and starts to walk away from the group. The dark green clad Danny walks over and puts a comforting hand on the original's shoulder. Danny looks at the retreating form of his purple-clad emoticlone before sighing, and nodding to the other ones around him.

**Enter Montage State Here as Chorus starts**

Danny can be seen battling the green-clad version of him, Brave, in a fight with katanas. Soon, the original is disarmed as Brave holds the point of his Katana to Danny's throat. Danny lets out a frustrated sigh, before he walks over, picks up his katana, and begins the fight anew.

Switch to Danny walking through his mindscape's Amity Park with his grey-clad self, Timid, with a hand on his emoticlone's shoulder as they take in the wrecked state of Danny's mental version of the city.

Next, Danny is sitting in the Far Frozen with his sky-blue cloaked emoticlone, Happy, watching all the… happy, moments of training with Frostbite in the original version of the Far Frozen on a viewing screen. Large grins present on their faces.

Danny is next seen with his yellow cloaked self, knowledge, who at the moment was levitating books around the two of them. Surrounding them with his telekinetic powers as the original Danny reads through the seemingly endless supply of books.

The orange-clad Danny, Rude, can be seen snoring away on Skulker's island as the original flies away with a shake of his head.

Dan can then be seen chained in his cell, glaring through the translucent green shield that separates him from the rest of the realm as Danny also stares through the shield at him with indifference on his face.

**Third Verse Start Here**

Finally, Danny is seen standing outside the gate of Dora's castle. He sighs to himself, before opening the gate and walking in the tower and up the stairs to the only door. He opens it to find his purple cloaked emoticlone, Love, sitting in a room filled with pictures of Sam. Danny stands in the doorway for a few seconds before Love turns around to look at him, then he holds out his hand for Love to take. In response, Love stares at the hand for a few seconds, before he finally steps forwards, and takes the hand in his own as the pictures of Sam that adorn the walls and ceiling begin to fade away into nothingness with the two of them smiling sadly.

**Chorus Start Here**

Danny is next seen battling with Brave once again. Only this time, Danny disarms his green-clad emoticlone, catches his blade, and holds the two of them in an X formation in front of his emoticlone's throat. Brave looks shocked at this, before he smiles at Danny. Who then mirrors the smile.

Next, Timid and Danny are walking through the wrecked Amity Park once again, but this time they are repairing the damage. Putting the buildings, with the exception of the Nasty Burger, back together so that they only have chips, cracks, and holes in them in place of entire floors of buildings, or the buildings themselves missing.

After, Danny is seen with Knowledge, levitating books of his own accord as he surrounds himself with them, his yellow-clad emoticlone stands off to the side with a satisfied smile on his face.

Once more, Danny can be seen in the Far Frozen with a grinning Happy as he makes different sculptures such as his many allies in the Ghost Zone, his symbol, and locations in the Ghost Zone with his Cryo-plasm.

Finally, Danny is seen in a lotus position on a lone rock in the middle of the realms in his mindscape. The view then pans around to show said realms separately, one by one, on their own rocky formations, before panning out to show the mirror that Danny is trapped within as it floats towards a lone, blue portal in the Ghost Zone.

**End Song**

(With the Titans in their Dimension)

**-Crash-** "Ugh. Would someone _please_ tell me just _how_ Cinderblock escaped from prison when we put him there just last _week_?!" Beastboy yells out as he changes back into his human form after being thrown into the wall of the museum they were currently fighting the stone monster in.

"We can worry about the how's and why's later. Right now, we need to move this someplace where there aren't century's worth of priceless artifacts in the way that could be crushed by a shot gone wrong." Robin tells his team, taking out his bo-staff and readying it. "Titans! GO!" He exclaims, before rushing towards Cinderblock.

"Hraaah!" Yells out Cyborg as he rushes towards the towering behemoth, before delivering a punch to the monsters face, causing it to stumble back towards a set of double doors on one of the side walls of the museum. Cyborg doesn't let up on his punches, until Cinderblock catches one of them and tosses him back towards the other Titans. "Ahhh!" Cyborg yells out as he goes flying.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zynthos!" Raven chants as she waves her hand, red cushioned seats that were situated against the wall being encased in black, before being thrown at Cinderblock, causing him to stumble backwards more as he waves his hands as if trying to smack the chairs away like they were flies. As he nears the doors, he's hit in the chest with dual Starbeams and gets launched back through them, the Titans close behind. When they get to the other side, they're able to see that they are now in a warehouse for the museum. Luckily, all of the crates are empty, proven by them all being open on one end or another. As Cinderblock smashes through the pile of crates that covered him, the Titan get ready to face him again.

Cinderblock is the first one to charge, letting out a guttural roar as he rushes towards the four teens. They quickly separate, causing the stone behemoth to run past them. The towering beast turns around to face them again, only to be hit by a sonic blast courtesy of the missing teen, Cyborg as he walks through the doors with his sonic blaster raised. This leads to Cinderblock being _launched_ towards the Titans instead of _rushing_ them again like he was planning to. As he's flying through the air towards them, Robin tosses a handful of explosive disks at him. They explode upon contact, but do little in the way of harming the stone monster. Instead, there are black marks that are seen, but that's it.

Robin quickly jumps out of Cinderblock's way as he goes sliding past him into a pile of crates after his trajectory lowered and he started sliding across the ground. As the stone monster once more breaks out of the pile of crates he's buried under, he grabs two of the unbroken ones, and throws them towards the team, making them dodge out of the way. The next thing that Cinderblock knows, he's being crushed under a green, smaller than life-size T-Rex, before said T-Rex changes into a green hawk and flies away before he can retaliate. As he goes to stand up again, he's bombarded by multiple crates surrounded in black energy.

The Titans group back together, ready in case Cinderblock rises again. Which he then does after a few seconds. He smashes out of a pile of crates for the _third_ time and lets out an angered roar at the Titans. "Dude!" Cries out Beastboy as he turns to look at Cyborg. "Armadillo blitz!" He exclaims as he jumps towards Cyborg, turning into an armadillo in mid-air, then curling up into a ball. Cyborg catches said "ball" in his right hand, before he turns and throws the curled up Beastboy at Cinderblock. Seconds before impact, Beastboy changes forms from a armadillo, to a rhinoceros and slams into the stone creature at speeds exceeding 100mph. This sends the towering behemoth flying backwards, crashing into the far wall and leaving a decent size dent.

He looks as if he's going to try and get up again, so the Titans get ready for another round, only for the stone creature to finally give in and pass out against the wall. As the team relaxes from their fighting stances and turn to congratulate each other, Raven stiffens up as she senses something new. She turns in the direction of the downed Cinderblock, just in time to notice a blue portal open up a few yards in front of his position, and drop a small object onto the ground before it closes up a few seconds later.

As the rest of the team talks amongst themselves about the battle, Raven floats over to the object and discovers that it's mirror. But it wasn't like every other mirror, instead, it looked as if it were custom made for someone. That, and it had an aura. A very, _very_ powerful aura. As she looked over the mirror, taking note that it looked like some type of mechanical portal, Beastboy notices that she's holding something. "Hey Raven! What's that?" He asks. At this, Raven turns around, floats over to the rest of the team, and shows them the mirror.

"A mirror?" Asks Cyborg as he scratches his head, the rest of the Titans also confused as to why Raven had a mirror in her hands. And one that looked like it was mechanical at that. Usually, that type of thing was Cyborg's forte. Not hers. But their unspoken question is answered as Raven says her next sentence.

"It appeared after we defeated Cinderblock. It's letting off and aura that I can't quite place." She tells them, the rest of the team leaning in over it to get a better look. Suddenly, the reflective surface of the mirror shimmers, before changing to show the team something different. Instead of their reflections showing, the mirror shows them a male teenager. He had raven hair, and had on a white shirt with a red oval in the middle. Over this, he was wearing a black jacket, with blue jeans covering his legs, and black shoes with white outlines on his feet. He was floating above a rock in a lotus position at the moment, and in the background, the team could see swirling green shapes.

"Friends, why is the "mirror" showing us a boy instead of our "reflections"?" Starfire asks her friends. The other Titans don't know how to answer, seeing as they're also confused by how this was possible. A few seconds after the Titans had begun looking at the boy, the mirror flashed to a new scene for a split second. This new scene was that of a blue skinned person with red eyes. He had a purple cloak covering him, and was holding some sort of staff with a clock at the top.

"Time in." The Titans heard, before the mirror changed to swirling green shapes like what the teens had seen behind the floating boy. They continue to swirl around the mirror, before they spread _out_ of said mirror and begin to whip around them, blowing around the clothes of those whose clothes _could_ be blown around.

"Yo! What's going on here?!" Cyborg yells out as they all feel themselves getting pulled towards the mirror in Raven's hands. Before anyone can answer his question, the green "twister" that they were engulfed in spins faster and faster, before the Titans start to get caught in the wind, the mirror dropping to the ground, with_out_ cracking, until they're finally pulled _into_ the mirror.

* * *

"Ahhh!" The Titans, sans Raven, yell as they fall down the spiraling green tunnel they've been thrown into until finally, **-Thump-Thump-Thump-Thump-** Four of the five Titans slam into the ground below, although they're landing is softened by something soft, as well as cold, as Raven just floats down after exiting the green tunnel. "So…" Beastboy begins as they all push themselves to their feet and look around. Finding themselves in what could be called a "winter wonderland", with a completely green sky above them. "Anyone know where the heck we are?" He asks the others.

**AN: Alright, so it's a bit short for this chapter. But that's because I know ****_exactly_**** how I want to start the next one, and if it goes as I want it to, then it is highly possible that it will exceed the 5,000 word minimum that I try to set for myself. Thus making up for this one only being around 3,600. So I hope to see you next time guys! (Whenever that may be with all the other stories I'm working on at the moment. Some not even ****_posted_**** on Fanfiction yet.)**


End file.
